martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
God
The Primal God Race is the most perfect race to ever be formed by the heavens. They are powerful in the aspect of soul, body, and inner world, and are also able to triple cultivate in essence, energy, and divine. Their strength is great at birth and their talent defies the will of the heavens. Even their lifespans are 10 times longer than those of humans. History Within the 33 Heavens, the primal god race was once the most magnificent, most glorious, largest, brightest race of the entire martial arts civilization, also possessing the deepest background. 10 billion years ago, the primal god race had ruled the world. The primal god race of that era was countless times more powerful than the current combined strength of humanity, saints, and spiritas. 10 billion years ago, the reason so many outstanding young elites and peerless sovereigns appeared was because the primal god race was far too talented. In a time of strife, constant war and battle, the god race along with the other ancient races stood out and became god kings of the 33 Heavens. Rulers and kings grew like weeds during the golden age, but it was the god race that truly stood at the apex! Each and every member was a proud child of heaven. They were the race that ushered in the golden age of martial artists' 10 billion years ago. Even if the current saints and spiritas were to be added together now, they likely wouldn’t even compare to half of what the primal god race was at their pinnacle. But what a pity, this vast and ancient race couldn’t escape the samsara of life and death in the end. The curse of the Heavenly Dao has now brought them to the brink of destruction… Overview Population An ancient race with a present-day population of 33 million when first introduced. They are located in present-day Saint race territory in a region called the Primordial Universe. Compared to the other larger races of the 33 Heavens who consisted of unknown trillion quadrillions of people, the god race couldn’t even be considered a drop in the bucket. In fact, even 10 billion years ago, the primal god race didn’t have a high population. At the very least, they couldn’t compare to the raw numbers of the great races of the current era. At that time, within the universes ruled by the primal god race, the main residents were the other races that followed the primal god race. These races often had populations several hundreds of millions of times greater than the primal god race. The primal god race was just like their name to these races. Their powerful members were the same as gods. Gods could control the universe, but the number of gods was always far less than all other living beings. 10 billion years ago, out of all the ancient races, the primal god race was the most powerful of them all, thus the reason they dared to call themselves the god race. They are a race favored by the heavens for their extraordinary talent and potential. Their race has a small population, but every individual among them is extraordinary beyond belief. The primal god race is likely the most perfect race that the heavens have ever created. Power of Divinity They are a race that has a formidable divine soul, mortal body, and inner world. Hence, they are able to cultivate essence, energy, and divine. From the moment they were born they possess great strength and a talent that defied the will of the heavens. Not just that, but their lifespan was ten times longer than that of a human. The primal god race truly possesses all advantages of the three main races, but, perhaps because they are existences that defy the heavens too much, the Heavenly Dao does not abide by their existence. Thus, even though they once prospered in the most ancient of times, they began to slowly decline afterwards. The number of their people became extremely low, finally nearing the point of extinction. It is later shown that there was a curse that prevents the primal god race from reproducing thus their decline. Ancient Race Characteristics Some of the ancient race martial artists possessed three heads and six arms, some had glowing golden bodies, some exuded shining auras of power, some possessed billowing blood vitality, some had massive horns, but all of them were incredibly talented when it came to fighting. Although the god race martial artists far surpassed other races in terms of talent, not all of them could cultivate to the Holy Lord realm. In their race there were many ordinary martial artists. Of course, these ordinary martial artists were far more powerful than ordinary martial artists of other races. From looks alone, the god race didn’t have any external differences from saints or humans. But, their inherent essence, energy, and divine were of completely different levels. If stripped out, they were all precious materials. Godking Bloodline The god race’s king bloodline could be called the most precious bloodline in the world. The pure king bloodline had already vanished from existence, but there were still some lineages left behind. Although they were impure, they were still extremely valuable. Asura Forbidden Land During the vast period of 10 billion years, the primal god race had experienced more than one calamity, and the forbidden land would been open. It was a the greatest inheritance the Asura Road Master gave to his descendants. It was a land that tested one's talent and potential. Members Current Patriarch * God Sovereign - Father of Xuanqing; Former Great Elder * Heavenly God Asura The high level figures of the god race were divided into internal an external positions. Internal positions were Elders; they managed internal affairs. The external positions were war generals, responsible for managing the battlefield. Before the great war, with all the Empyreans of the ancient races added together, there were a total of seven - nine peak Empyreans; this was a relatively high number. Elders There are a total of 12 elders within the Royal Family: * Shen Ku * Lan Luo * Whitemark * Dugu War Generals * Di Wuhen * Ningchu * Legion King * Skylift Others * Mo Ling (Heaven's Son Morin) * A'Gu 33 Heavens Star Chart The ancient races had a magnificent and gloriously long history. They possessed a star chart of the 33 Heavens, a grand map that broadly described the universes of the 33 Heavens. It also marked where the universes of the 33 Heavens connected with each other and the main races that dwelled within them. Although this star chart’s information was vague, It could at least show one the general direction to take. Trivia * Even if the god race were extremely talented and everyone was a dragon, without a massive base population it was difficult to give birth to a true peerless character. * No matter how powerful a race was, if they couldn’t procreate and expand then they would only slowly decline. Many people believed that the primal god race was so powerful that the Heavenly Dao decided to no longer abide their existence, thus starting their trend towards annihilation. * The ancient races comprise of the primal god race, the celestials, the roaring bones race, the ancient spirit race, the titan race, and countless others. Category:Races of the 33 Heavens Category:Premival Ruins Realm